


An interview with a Gardevoir

by jfong1985



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfong1985/pseuds/jfong1985
Summary: Josh interview one of his friend, who happens to be sexy Gardevoir, to joins his brothel. Things heat up quickly and the two spend a sexy night together.
Kudos: 2





	An interview with a Gardevoir

File #282

Name: Anna  
Pokemon: Gardevoir  
Sex: Female

Josh: ”This is Josh” he cleared his throat a little ”and I'll be inter...”

Anna: ”Honestly Joshua,” said the Gardevoir sitting on the sofa across from him while sipping on a cup of tea.

Josh: ”What?” he looks up from his notepad and tape recorder ”did I do something wrong already?”

Anna: ”No” she takes another sip of tea and sets it down ”it just this interview” she looks up at him a little annoyed ”do we really have to do this? With me of all Mons?”

Josh: ”Well it was your idea Anna” he chuckles hearing her annoyed tone ”and I thought ’why not start with my favorite girl in the world’.”

Anna: She glared at him for a couple of minutes before giving him a smile ”You just know what to say” she reached down to grab her tea and waves her other hand ”Fine” she take a sip ”go ahead with your silly questions Joshua.”

Josh: ”So tell me Anna” he smiles at his friend ”how did you find out about this place?”

Anna: ”Well you see” she stifles a giggle ”this guy inherited this Victorian-style house along with a generous amount of money to boot” she takes another sip of her tea ”but he can only keep the house and money if he started a business of some kind.”

Josh: ”He must have been business savvy” he gave her a knowing smile.

Anna: ”On the contrary,” she said returning the smile as she finished off the tea ”he is a smart man, but it would have taken him ages to figure out what to do.”

Josh: ”So what did he do?” he asked as he refills her cup.

Anna: ”Well he called his very smart and very gorgeous psychic friend for help” she let out a giggle.

Josh: He just merely rolled his eye at her, but kept his smile seeing his attractive friend laugh for a bit.

Anna: ”Anyways,” she said as she cleared her throat ”after a couple of days they couldn't figure out what to do” she suddenly blushes ”until one night, after spending hours together alone, they decided to spend that night in bliss ” she sips her tea ”the following day after spending a productive night with each other,~” she threw him a suggestive look ”it finally dawned on them.”

Josh: It was his turn to blush. He got off his seat and moved over to where she was sitting and sat next to her. He gently placed a hand on her leg. ”That was an amazing night Anna.”

Anna: ”For the both of us Joshua,” she said as she places her hand on top of his and moves it up to her thigh ”after that we decided why not turn this place into a house of pleasure~.”

Josh: ”We both knew it was going take a while to find the right people” he parted her dress and slide his hand in between her thighs and moved up until he found his prize. He teasingly rubbed on her now wet pussy.

Anna: ”B-but we mmmm” she let out a moan from the teasing as she placed a hand on Josh’s chest and leaned on him. Trying to get herself composed she looks up at him, her blush still showing on her face and continued to talk ”we manage to do it.”

Josh: ”All thanks to you Anna~” he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her ”I couldn't have done it without you~,” he thought in his head as he continued to kiss her and tease her.

Anna: Se reluctantly breaks the kiss and squeezes her legs together stopping his hand from moving. ”How about we move this to my bed, Josh, ~” she gives him a quick kiss on the nose ”don't want anybody else walking in on us and stopping the fun.~” With that said her eye slowly glowed a pinkish color and both of them disappeared from the sofa.

End of interview

Josh appeared a second later on top of a bed. He looked around confused about his new surroundings and notice two things. The first thing is that this place is, in fact, Anna's bedroom with her decorative style and the floral perfume that she sometimes wears around him. The second he notices was that his clothes were missing.

”Seems someone managed to pick up some new tricks” he looked down at his nude body ”you weren't able to do this before Anna.” He looked up and tried to peer into the semi-darkness around him.

”I was always able to do that Josh” came a voice to his right. He turns to look and sees her outline walking his way, but something was off. He notices that she translucent, a pinkish glow around her.

”We just never did to you Josh” came another voice from his left. He turns to look at another translucent image of Anna next to him. He notices how these images were and that both of them were nude as well.

”Well this is new” he looked at both of them as they made their way towards the bed giggling all the while. Once they reach the bed both of them climb it and Josh could actually feel the bed sink around him.

”Yes this a new trick I picked up” came third voice in front of him. He tore his gaze from the girls and look straight down. The real Anna was making her way towards him.

Her white dress and green blouse were gone just like the images but unlike them, he was able to see the real her. Her beautiful lithe white lithe body. Her B-cup breast bouncing with each step she took and the way she moved her hips was hypnotizing.

”I-i...umm...ohh...” he was completely lost for word seeing her finally reach the bed and crawl her way up to him. He heard the two images giggle and that was enough to snap him out of his stupor. ”Dear gods Anna you more amazing than I remembered, ” he looks between the three of them ”when did you learn how to do this?”

”Not long ago,” said the Gardevoir to his right of him as she had her head on his chest. ”I was experimenting one day and I just was able to create them,” said the one on the left as she leans in and kissed his neck. ”Slowly at first but I was able to do it faster and more detail” the real Anna crawled her way up to him until she reaches his cock which was rock hard at this point.

”How many can you create?” he asked as he wrapped an arm around the one laying on his chest and turn to face the one kissing his neck. ”Hey, there beautiful.”

”Two for now,” Anna with a smile seeing him interact with the other Gardevoirs ”They are lifelike aren't they?” she asked just as she grasps his cock in her soft hand and slowly begins to stroke him.

”Oh, gods yes!” he moans out loud feeling her hand around him. Just as he let out the moan the one kissing his neck to her the opportunity to lock lips with him. She sneaked her tongue into his open mouth and dance with his.

While his mouth was occupied with one illusionary Gardevoir his hand was occupied with the other. His hand reached down and groped her firm ass. She out a surprised yelp but later began to wiggle her ass teasingly.

After a few minutes of playtime with her ass, he moves down until reaching her pussy and she let out a low moan. After a few teasing rubs he slowly inserted two fingers in her and slowly start to pump them in and out of her. He twirls and curves his digit trying to find her button.

”Well, I'm glad you three are enjoying yourself” seeing the Gardevoir who is getting fingered moans and squirms while the other was madly kissing him. ”But it’s time for me to have fun~” she licks her lips as her head descends to the base of his cock.

She gave one long slow lick from the base all the to the tip of his cock. She swirled her tongue around the tip for a bit before taking it in her mouth and slowly began to bob her head. Josh let out a groan and breaking the kiss and looked down at her.

”D-damn Anna” he let out another moan ”you really be I-improviiiing” he groans out loud.

The Gardevoir that he was kissing let out a giggle, ”she has been practicing with Sam and Rex.” She moves up a little so her breasts were at his face, ”but this is the first time she uses this new ability on someone~.”

He turns to look at her again seeing her breast and smiles. Without missing a beat he took one of her nipples in his mouth and begins to suck on it. The Gardevoir that he was fingering was starting to squirm and pant for a few minutes, before letting out a yelp as he felt her pussy clamp down on his fingers. Josh still continues his assault in her now tight pussy adding another digit in her.

Anna pulled herself away from his cock and looked up at the Gardevoir that yelp and smile her. Her eyes glowed a bit and all of a sudden she was able to experience everything the other two were going through. ”OH GODS!” she buries he face next his cock feeling the sensation in her pussy and breast. She was now panting loudly and her ass was squirming about feeling the phantom fingers in her.

”Seem someone getting overwhelmed,” he thought as he nibbles on her nipple for a bit before giving her other breast some attention. His hand reached down and gave her ass nice squeeze.

”Sh-shut up y-youuuu” she let out a muffled moan before looking up at him. A huge blush had formed on her face ”I-I need thiiis” she tried to stroke his cock but only manage to squeeze it. After this feeble attempt, her eyes glowed the familiar pinkish glow and both illusionary Gardevoirs disappeared.

”Hey!” he cries out as he found the nipple he was nibbling on gone and the pussy he was fingering gone as well. He did notice that his fingers were coated with that Gardevoir's juices. He looked down at her and saw her flushed face and smile at her.

”Guess it's time to move on to the next phase” he gets on his elbows. What he didn't expect was Anna placing a hand on his chest and pushing back down on the bed. His eyes never leaving her saw her on shaky knees and begins to shuffle her way up to him.

”You not going to be doing anything Josh,” she said hungrily as she stops moving just above his cock. She reaches behind gripping his cock and lines it up with her entrance and her eyes never leaving his.

”Whatever you say, Anna” he places his hands on her side of her legs and gently pats them. ”You are in charge of my love~.”

Her blush appears to have deepened after hearing Josh's loving words. She slowly sank onto his waiting cock, spreading her lower lips and into her dripping tunnel. She let out a low moan as she felt his cock fill her.

Josh himself let outa groan feeling her tight warm pussy wrap around his cock. He moved his hand that we're on her legs up to her side. ”You're doing good babe~.”

She stops halfway and places both hands on his chest, leaning over him. She pants for a couple of minutes trying to get used to his cock before she glances up at him and smiles. She straightens up after getting used to him she slowly raises almost all the up before going back down, getting more of him.

Josh closed his eyes and moaned as gripped her sides a little tighter. He felt her raise herself again and drop back down again. He heard her pants louder and louder every time she did this, he did the same. He finally opens his eyes and watched her work.

Josh saw her beautiful breast bounce every time she dropped down and how she moans cutely. How the sweat shine of her beautiful skin. He gently patted her side making sure she knew how good she was doing.

Anna finally drops one more time she finally got all of his cock inside of him. She stops and ground her hips a little making him moan loudly. She let out a giggle seeing how much control she had over him before moving back up and back down.

Josh, getting close to blowing, heard her giggle and without thinking about he reached out with his hand and groped one of her breasts. This caught her off guard as she felt him squeeze and knead her. This action was enough to bring her close to the edge.

”Josh!” she groans ”I'm c-close!” she grinds her hips ”Sooo close”

”M-meee too” he moans as he smacked her ass ”t-together nooOOOW!”

He thrust upward just as she came down hard on him and just like that they both came. Josh cum painted the inside of her waiting womb and Anna juices covered his midsection. After Anna came she collapses onto Josh's chest and pants exhausted.

Slowly coming down from his high he looks at the naked beauty that was laying on his chest. He leaned down and gave the top of her head a kiss. He felt her stir a little before she looks up at him and smile at him. She leans up and gives him a quick kiss on the lips before giving him a goofy smile.

”You were amazing Anna, ” Josh gave her a kiss on the nose ”you should take charge and use that ability more often.”

”Only with you Joshua~,” she said looking back down with a smile as her finger drew circles on his chest. ”You know your special to me and I only want to use my special abilities when you're around.”

”That wouldn't be fair for the guest Anna,” he said as he stroke her side ”but they are your abilities and you can do with them as you please.”

”Thank you, Joshua, ” she said as she waved her finger in the air and a bed covers appears above them. It slowly descended on them and covered their naked bodies. ”That really means a lot to me.”

Anna moves over to his side and giving him her back. She looks over her should waiting to see what he was going to do. He let out a chuckle and turn on his side, reached over and brought her close. It was her turn to let out a giggle and later sigh having his arm around her.

”Goodnight Joshua, ” she let yawn before falling asleep.

”Goodnight my love, ” he too let out a yawn and passed out.

FIN


End file.
